heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.06.17 - Happy Father's Day... Its a Girl!
Two days after Sif discovered Thor as a kitten, the spell wore off. It was all of a sudden, in the middle of the night. A kitten had been asleep, curled up next to Sif's face. In the morning, a Thunder God was curled up on Sif's hair. A few hours later, and the Thunderer was much more himself and admitted that Loki had indeed been the culprit but that he himself was to blame. The brothers had been talking, Thor poked Loki, Loki warned him not to, Thor poked again; poof! Thorkitty. It had been relaxing, to be a kitten. Thor didn't recall all he had done, but he at least felt a little lighter than he had before being ensorcelled. And so, he sits on the balcony sipping, of all things, a mug of warm milk with sugar. What? He just finished being a kitten! Two days with Thor as a kitten. Right before the wedding. It added a whole new layer of stress. Especially when he got out! She couldn't just leave Mjolnir unattended so leaving the apartment wasn't exactly something Sif had wanted to do but... Finally, it was over. The Goddess was slightly annoyed but also relieved that Thor was feeling better. Dressed in a sky blue and white gown, the Lady makes her way out onto the balcony with a cup of mocha in her hand. Settling onto the arm of Thor's chair, her free hand reaches out to run her fingers through his hair. "Are you ready?" They return to Asgard very soon. It's a beautiful morning with not a cloud in the sky that isn't a cotton ball fluff. A light breeze blows across the balcony and into the Hall of Thor Odinson and faint sounds of the city filter in as it flows by. Then, without warning -- not even for Thor -- a large bolt of lightning arcs out of the clear blue sky, striking the balcony ground, scorching it slightly. As the afterglow of the strike fades a young woman holding a sword in one hand and the decapitated head of a robot in the other stands there amid the curling smoke from the slightly burnt pavement looking out over the city with a red cape rippling in the breeze. Blue-grey eyes close the moment Sif's finger run through his hair, Thor purrs faintly. What? Question? Thor's eyes open a bit at the sound of Sif's voice, mind working for an answer when the sudden zap of lightning has the Thunderer starting. An hour ago he would have bolted for the top of the sofa. Now, he sits up right, summing Mjolnir, and rises to his feet. The blonde with a red cape is peered at oddly, eyes blinking faintly. "Halt. Who art thou?" asks Thor in the All-Tongue, eyes taking in the robot head and the sword.... There's no stopping the giggle that comes from Sif when Thor purrs. "I wouldn't suggest doing that in front of others, my love." The sudden lightning strike has the Goddess reaching around the balcony doorway and grabbing the sword she had placed there. She doesn't let it go far these days. Thor questions the girl and the Lady arches a brow, obviously awaiting an answer. The city in front of her is completely different than the one she had been standing in before and... seeing as she was in the middle of a fight her body still courses with adrenaline so when she hears someone speaking behind her she turns quickly to see who is behind her sending her cape spinning behind her. Then there is the moment of recognition when her eyes settle on Thor and she drops the head and -- not thinking about the situation -- plants her sword tip down in the floor of balcony only to rush in his direction as if she was about to hug him. She also doesn't answer the question... at least not directly... "Father!" When the girl whirls to face him, Thor tenses; Mjolnir lifting to the ready. His knees bend, but when the girl launches herself at him and calls him 'Father', Thor's eyes widen in shock and surprise. His only reaction is to wrap his left arm about the girl and turn his gaze to Sif. 'I swear, I don't know her. Never saw her before ever. I blame Loki!' Sif starts to step forward when the girl rushes at Thor only for her to call out to him and for Thor to embrace her. Sif's eyes widen and she immediately drops her free hand down to her abdomen while paling and looking as if she can't breathe. Good thing she doesn't need to! This hug feels so different than the previous one so Torunn steps back from Thor frowning and then looks in Sif's direction as well. Looking up at Thor again realization dawns across her face and she drops to one knee before both of them. "Fa-... I..." she stumbles and then looks at Sif, "Lady Sif?" She is obviously struggling with the situation, trying to figure out how to properly approach the situation. Eyes on Sif, Thor notes how her hand falls to her abdomen. Most think the Thunderer is slow. There's nothing slow with how he puts two and two together here. Eyes wide, Thor looks back to Torunn. Mjolnir lowers. "Introduce thyself, fully and earnestly," Thor demands, tone almost gentle. Let us wait and see what the girl says, my Goddess, before we jump into Jotunheim- again. Wording... It's key in so many things. If people considered their wording better, misunderstandings (such as the one about to occur) would happen far less often. It didn't escape Sif that while Thor was address as 'Father', she was not addressed as the girl's mother. A shaky breath is taken and the hand rises from her abdomen to the doorframe to steady herself. Her eyes flit to Thor and then the girl once more. Torunn nods, acknowledging Thor's question but then turns her attention to Sif. Having realized she was right even without acknowledgement she gazes at her mother's face for the first time and at first does not turn her sky blue eyes from the slightly paler ice blue eyes she looks into. Despite not looking at him Torunn acknowledges Thor first. "Sir... Lady Sif... I..." she is stumbling on her words again and then drops to one knee and bows her head for a moment and then looks back up at Sif. "My name is Torunn. I... I am your daughter." Thor inclines his chin a bit as Sif takes her shaky breath. He glances to the woman at his side, and reaches out his left hand to her. He watches the girl nod to him, then turn her face to Sif, and then stumble upon her own words. He looks to Sif as she is declared the girl's mother, working to keep his face impassive. After all: CONFUSION! Sif's carrying their first. There's no hesitation as Sif takes Thor's hand, steps into him and tucks herself tightly against his side. Then there's blinking. "Our daughter?" She, like Thor, struggles to remain controlled. How can they be sure? There are many who would use such a ploy... especially with rumors of Sif's pregnancy circulating. Torunn rises to her feet again and nods. Now, as she speaks she turns her attention back to Thor for a moment, with an expression of hope... that she'll get some support as she explains this... mixed with a twinge of fear... that he won't have any clue about what she is saying to him. "Yes. It was just a short bit ago that you and I met for the first time Father, after I got Ultron's remains away from my family... you saved me and sent me back. We headed back to Ultron City to save the humans from Ultron's robots and... well, I guess you summoned me here, Father, but the guys aren't going to be doing as well with me gone...." There's that hint of praying that is what happened in her explanation because if that wasn't it then... what did happen? Thor blinks. None of this makes any sense to him. He glances at Sif, then looks back to Torunn. "Thy full introductions, child. And then thou may regale us with stories of thy valor," Thor says, unable to keep that tiny note of WTF from his voice. Maybe the girl is confusing him with Odin? All-Father? So confused. Silver-blue eyes meet Thor's and the Goddess is clearly just as confused. If this is their daughter then why did she say they had just met? For now, she remains silent and let's Thor question the girl. In reality, she isn't sure she could find words at the moment. As time passes Thor and Sif might finally start taking in more about the girl than her blonde hair, blue eyes and the red cape that hangs loosely behind her shoulders to the ground. In addition to said cape, which is held in place by a chain of golden disks with inset sapphire-like gems set in them, Torunn is wearing a close fitting tunic of a powder blue colored linen-like fabric with cap sleeves which is cinched at her waist by a chocolate brown belt with a square brass buckle with a stylized T in the shape of a hammer upon it. Taupe grey leggings hug the curves of her thighs where they are visible between the lower part of her tunic and her knee-high, raw umber colored, flat soled leather boots. Again she looks confused. She's not used to not being with at least a few people who know who she is. However, after a few moments she remembers rarely practiced etiquette training from Tony. "My name is Torunn Thordóttir. My sword," she indicates the broadsword still standing in the cement of the balcony, "is Skerasverð. I was born in 2017 shortly before Ultron launched an offensive against you... the Avengers really... and the Justice League. Anthony Stark raised me, Azari, James and Pym as a family. Unfortunately, just recently, Ultron found us and we had to rescue Tony." She looks between the two of them hopefully. Maybe this was enough to prove her point and allow them to let her know what has happened to her, she hasn't had a chance to ask after all... but the concern is clear on her face. Indeed, Thor studies the girl, noting those details, that stylizes hammer sigil. He stands with Sif at his side, looking confusing, as the petite blonde girl gives her introduction.... "Thor... dóttir?" questions the Thunder God, Mjolnir now lowered to his side. He blinks a moment, then tilts his head. That number of year... is weird. He glances at Sif. "Doth thou understand the year, or should we call to the Man of Iron for further details?" Because that sounds like it would be less confusing. There is a flash of green motes, and suddenly Loki is standing there. He glances around a moment, looking around the floor in particular, and he starts shaking a tiny colorful ball that jingles softly. The faint smell of catnip comes from the ball, as the Trickster smirks. Loki is dressed a little oddly today. He has on hospital scrubs, and a white doctors coat. A name badge dangles from the coat, identifying him as one Dr. Matt Smith. "Here kitty kitty kitty....." Loki chimes with a smirk before he realizes that there are others in the room. "That is... Several years from now..." Sif blinks, looking Torunn over carefully and closely for several moments before offering, "No one summoned you..." And then Loki's voice rings out and Sif smirks then frowns and smirks again. "Out here, brother dear..." "Years from..." Torunn starts to repeat and then is interrupted by the flash of light. Startled she reacts reflexively and reaches out with her right hand and Skerasverð pulls itself out of the cement of the balcony and flies into her hand. She looks to be reading for action when she realizes that neither Sif or Thor are reacting to the sudden appearance of Loki -- who she clearly doesn't recognize, shame on Tony for that oversight. Looking abashed at herself she lowers her sword and says, "I... how did I get here then?" The jingly bell has... a very... odd affect upon Thor. He perks up, eyes wide and alert... and then he shakes his head faintly and forces his attention back to Torunn. "Peace, child. It is merely Loki, my brother," Thor says waiting for Loki to arrive to the balcony. (Must not react to catnip!) "I do not know, Torunn. But if thou shalt not be born for some years from now then..." Thor stops, because Thor is confused by the notion of time travel. Loki? Loki strides out onto the balcony and the shakes the ball in Thor's face a moment, letting the bright colors flash and dance, and the jingling bell to sound, before Loki tosses the ball back into the apartment. With a smile, the Trickster side steps to give the Thunderer plenty of room to chase the ball before he steps out and leans against the balcony. "And yet another stranger in your apartment. How do you do, my dear...." Loki says smoothly, giving the new girl a beautiful smile as he extends a hand in greeting. "I am Loki." Sif grips Thor's arm tightly. "Do not..." There are things to deal with first! She looks over at Loki. "Stop goading him. This young woman goes by Torunn Thordóttir..." That's all that needs to be said. She then looks back at the girl. "You say you just met your father...?" She didn't miss the way the sword leapt to the girl's hand. Torunn nods to Loki, eyeing him suspiciously now that she knows his identity, and then turns her attention back to her parents. "Yes, that is right, Tony said that my father had left Earth to take his place on the throne in Asgard. For many years I did not understand why he didn't reply to my prayers... after all, he was alive unlike Azari's, James' and Pym's parents... but when he rescued me he explained that he left me with my family so that I would learn a lesson that had been much harder for him to learn." Bright...colors... jingling bell...? What little control Thor had gotten on himself (not that much really, given that he had just been drinking some warm milk with sugar before Torunn's arrival) disappears the moment Loki shakes the ball in front of his nose. The odor should be more enticing than it is... aww, screw it. Must give chase. FOR ASGARD! And Thor takes one thundering half step after the tiny ball... only to have Sif tighten her grip and rescue him from doing something that would have been completely adorable if he were several hundred pounds lighter, and had fur. And a tail. And whiskers. Fine, if he were Thorkitty, that would have be ADORABLE! With effort, Thor returns his mind to the conversation at hand, frowning at the knowledge that he would have to leave Midgard to sit upon the Throne, and that clearly took him away long enough to have a very young child, not yet born, be given over to Tony Stark to raise until she was... well... this old. His eyes flick to Loki, as if saying, I told you Father was going into the Odin Sleep! Thor sighs faintly, turning back to Torunn. "Did thy father say what lesson this was?" When the girl doesn't accept Loki's hand, and instead eyes him suspiciously, the Trickster scowls and throws his hands up into the air. "I give up." he says, sounding a little miffed. "How is it that every stranger that crosses your doorstep seems to know who I am and is automatically suspicious of me?" the Trickster snarks in Sif and Thor's general direction. "Do you hand out a pamphlet, or just a brief crash course? Seriously. There are more experts on Norse mythology in this city than the whole of the fucking world." With that, Loki spins right around and starts heading back inside, moving towards the kitchen. "I need a drink." Sif watches Loki head into the kitchen and frowns slightly. "Excuse me..." She pulls herself from Thor's side and starts after the God of Chaos. "Loki..." For a moment is seems as if she may try to placate him. Instead, she sighs. "I don't suppose you'd pour me one too, would you?" At least she can still hear what's happening on the balcony. Torunn watches Loki sulk off and then frowns further as Sif walks away also. "Fa-..." she cuts herself off from calling Thor 'father' like she has while talking to him for so many years. "I'm sorry if I upset him. I guess the mythology does hold true to your current relationship with him?" She then remembers the question and answers it. "Humility and self-sacrifice. Y-... he said he was proud of me." Thor's lips part to placate the Mischief Maker: No! Of course not! But Loki is gone before any sound can come out of Thor's throat. Thor frowns mightily, clips Mjolnir to his belt, and moves to step near Torunn. The girl will need reassurances, and he'll have to explain that Loki is family. He sets a large hand down gently upon the girl's shoulder. "No, Torunn. The myths are stories. Loki and I have taken turns being rotten to each other, upon to the point of death. With new lives for each in this cycle, we can start a new, and so we are. He is trying very hard to be a good person, as I am. I admit that I do not know of all the myths and stories surrounding my brother and I, but I love him very much, and see much good in him. Even if he turns me into small Midgardian creatures." Thor grins at this, a warm chuckle bubbling from his chest. "Aye, those are lessons that I freely declare that I am still learning. If thou hath already learned them, at so young an age and under the guide of Tony Stark, then I have much to be thankful to him for." Pause. "This is odd to us, Torunn. So do forgive us, if we are not as familial as thou wouldst wish at the moment. Sif and I are yet to be wed. This happens in a hand of days. We have only just recently learned that she is with child, and so, thy appearance, full grown and a warrior in thy own right is.... surprising." Loki pulls down two large glasses and pops the cork on a bottle of mead. He spills a generous portion into one of the glasses and uses it to motion to the girl on the balcony with a raised eyebrow, quietly asking 'Who?' to Sif before he hands her the glass and fills the second nearly to overflowing. He drinks, waiting for his Sister to explain. Sif accepts the glass with a thankful smile and only a long drink of it is taken, does she answer just as quietly. "I do not know for certain. She claims to be the daughter of Thor and I. Obviously from the future." There's that tone of 'Dunno that I'm buying it though' when the Goddess speaks. She turns her head to glance at the two on the balcony, study them a moment, and then turn back to Loki. "She appeared in a flash of lightning." Another drink and, "Your thoughts?" Torunn raises her left hand to her mouth to cover her mouth in a moment of surprise. She says, "I am so sorry," with a tone of voice the speaks of embarrassment and regret and... is very teenagery. Torunn clips her sword to a harness on her back, under the cape (although its hilt sticks up over her shoulder), as she turns away and runs to the balcony, the final step ends not with her standing but her taking to the air. As she takes flight she calls out, "I shall return Father, you two need time to adjust and..." She pauses and it is obvious she is fighting back tears, "And I need time to think." Her final words are heard but as they resonate though the air of the apartment she has flown off over the rooftops of Soho. Note: The scene continued after this point and this posting will be amended later with the additional poses. Category:Log